


Rumours

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 300 Followers Requests [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy, craig and those guys make an appearance, craig gets bullied a bit sorry craig, tweek is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: There were rumours about him now. He hadn't confirmed any of them but he knows Luke is behind them. He knows when he starts showing, when he can't hide it anymore, that shit will hit the fan. People will make fun of him, probably say he's some kind of slut and just make his life hell. He wants to avoid that for as long as he can.He knows he'll be a good dad to his baby though. He knows he will love them and he will look after them. They'll be his everything, even if his peers won't understand.





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: Maybe.... Tweek falling for Craig because they need to do a group project together, but Craig keeps awkwardly pushing him away, and Tweek finds out it’s bc he’s pregnant of an ex-bf who dumped him BC if it and now he thinks no one would want to date someone who’s pregnant with someone else’s kid?
> 
> Hope you liked it and that I did justice to your prompt :)

Craig sighs tiredly as he discards his jacket. Finally, he’s wanted it off most of the day but he just can’t. Granted it’s Colorado so outside it’s cold but the heaters work just fine inside. He’s been pretty hot all day but if the jacket comes off people will see his baby bump. Craig doesn’t feel ready to be announcing that yet. The important people know, like his mom, dad and sister. But at school he’s still keeping it under wraps. He’s too chicken to face all the bullshit that people will throw at him. But now, he’s at home with no one to judge him. He can just  _ be,  _ touch his stomach and talk to the baby without consequences. 

"You're getting big, aren't you?" He says to the small bump of his stomach, he touches it fondly. 

It's not that he's ashamed of the baby, in fact, he loves them desperately. But he is worried about what's going to happen when the word gets out at school. The baby's dad is useless, he decided that Craig was lying about him being that father. That Craig was a slut who just chose him because he was the candidate with the most money. It's all bullshit. Craig admits he's had a few sexual partners and no steady boyfriends but he's always been safe. Except with Luke, because they were drunk, like idiots. Craig can do math too, hes not stupid, he knows it's Luke's baby. 

He cried after that conversation with Luke. He hadn't wanted to give Luke that satisfaction but it hurt. It hurt being told he was some kind of worthless gold digging slut. He was so upset he told his mom, even though he hadn't really prepared too. She'd been mad that he'd been so irresponsible but she was also sympathetic that he was clearly very upset. 

There were rumours about him now. He hadn't confirmed any of them but he knows Luke is behind them. He knows when he starts showing, when he can't hide it anymore, that shit will hit the fan. People will make fun of him, probably say he's some kind of slut and just make his life hell. He wants to avoid that for as long as he can.

He knows he'll be a good dad to his baby though. He knows he will love them and he will look after them. They'll be his everything, even if his peers won't understand. 

\--

Craig hasn't admitted his pregnancy to his friends. Mainly because he knows they wouldn't get it, but also because he's afraid they might accidentally blab. He does want to share the news with them but now doesn't feel like the right time yet. 

His friends are supportive usually, so he doesn't think they'll be calling him names or spreading rumors. They might even stick up for him but admitting it means that it's really real. It means Craig has to face all the consequences and he's kind of enjoying keeping it all to himself. He can kind of just enjoy as much of the pregnancy as he can, knowing it's just him and the baby. Their own little secret. (Well his family knows but Craig trusts them to let him tell people at his own pace.) 

"Did you guys do the homework?" Clyde asks, bringing Craig back to earth. His friends are all sitting together at the lunch table, just chatting and dicking around.

"I did it on my  _ -nghh-  _ break at work" Tweek replies, "so it's pretty rushed."

"I did it" Token says, "how about you Craig?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot" Craig admits. Honestly, he doesn't want to tell them he spent most of last night feeling super nauseous, puking and then trying to sleep it off. Craig has found morning sickness doesn't afflict him just in the morning. It's very frustrating. 

"S-s-shit dude" Jimmy replies, "That's the s-s-second time!" 

"I know" Craig sighs, "I'll ask for make-up work or something." 

"If there's something going on dude, you should get a note from your mom or something" Clyde suggests.

"Yeah, you've been  _ -hnn-  _ sick lately, right?" Tweek asks. Shit, Craig was hoping they didn't notice. 

"I'm okay" Craig tries to dismiss. 

He sighs with relief when the bell goes, cutting their conversation short. They've all got math now and Craig is going to have to face the consequences of not doing his homework. It just feels like such a small problem in comparison to the rest of his life.

He zones for most the period, unable to focus. He places his hand in the pocket of his oversized hoodie and rests it on his stomach. While he's frightened of his stomach getting bigger he can't wait until he feels the baby move. He wants that extra bonding so much. 

When the bell goes he's slow to grab his things and get going. 

"Craig" his teacher calls "can I see you please?" 

Craig nods, sighing as he grabs his bag and heads down the front of the classroom to her desk. 

"Craig, this is the second week you've missed the homework" she says, sounding more concerned than angry "do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I just forgot" he says, knowing it's unconvincing.

"Craig you've always been a consistent student, I don't buy that you're suddenly forgetting. Is something going on or am I going to have to phone home?" She asks. Craig frowns, his mom will probably just tell her anyway. 

"There's been some stuff going on" he begins, unsure how to explain "I'm pregnant… it was an accident and I've been really stressed."

"I'm sorry to hear that Craig, you've got a big decision to make," she replies, nodding for him to continue.

"I've made it. I'm keeping it, it's just… I've been sick and honestly I've felt so bad I kinda just forgot to do the homework…" Craig sighs, he doesn't really know how to really convey just how lost he's been and just how far homework has been from his mind. 

"Do your parents know?" She asks him.

"They do" he assures her "they were just giving me some time to figure myself out. I just… can I make it up somehow? I want to work out how to do school while I'm pregnant it's just… hard."

"Okay, turn it into me by the end of the week and I won't penalise you. You should let the school know about your situation though, so you don't fall behind in other classes" she says.

"Thank you, I will" he promises.

\--

Craig misjudged just how behind he's fallen. Nothing makes sense to him. He's spent most of his classes unable to concentrate and has just been skipping the homework. He wants this extra credit, he feels like he'd be a shitty role model to his kid to just give up. He's just not sure where to even start.

"I have until the end of the week" he complains to Tweek "and I'm totally lost."

"Lucky you got an extension, man" Tweek replies. 

"Yeah, I just wish I'd paid more attention" Craig says regretfully. 

"I can  _ -nnn-  _ help you dude, I'm not a math genius but I understand the topic" Tweek shrugs. Tweek is probably better at math than Craig is. He seems to do well on quizzes and understand the content in class. 

"That would be so helpful" Craig admits "even just some direction."

"Yeah I can  _ -ah-  _ do that, no problem man" Tweek grins. Craig is surprised Tweek would want to take on extra work but he's grateful. 

"Thanks seriously. I don't wanna cheat, I wanna understand the content" he explains. He doesn't just want the credit, he wants to be able to pass future tests and understand the next topic. 

"Okay, well I'll  _ -hnn- _ tutor you or whatever" Tweek promises.

"That sounds amazing, it's due Friday" he says, hoping that's not an issue for Tweek.

"I'm free today?" He suggests, Craig is instantly relieved. He doesn't get why Tweek wants to give up his time, he's such a nice guy. 

"Cool, can you come to mine after school?" He asks, kinda wanting to get it out of the way.

"No problem at all" Tweek smiles "we can eat  _ -nghh-  _ snacks and play some games when we're done."

"I'd love that" Craig agrees, returning Tweek's Tweek's smile. 

Craig can't help but wonder what it would've been like if his baby had a nice dad, like Tweek. Someone who was interested in their growth and development, someone who was happy and excited to see Craig's belly grow and love that they're going to be a family. It's a stupid wish, and Craig blames it on hormones but he can't help but wish he'd slept with Tweek in a drunken accident instead. 

He spends most of the day thinking about this dumb fantasy. He knows it's stupid but he just really hates that his baby's father is just so indifferent to them. It's not fair, they deserve two loving parents just as anyone else does. Craig has always had a little bit of a thing for Tweek but Tweek has always been really busy. He wasn't at the parties, he was usually working and when Craig had wanted to experiment he hadn't been looking for someone he actually liked. He wanted a one night stand he'd never have to think about again, and he's paying for it now. 

He kind of brings this up to Tweek when they're at his house later. He leaves out the creepy fantasy part. 

"I wish I'd been more careful and like, gotten to know the people I was sleeping with" Craig sighs. 

"Why? You seemed  _ -ah-  _ fine with it before?" Tweek asks with a shrug. Craig gestures for him to go sit on the couch while Craig goes to the kitchen to get some snacks. It doesn't take him long to put some potato chips in a bowl and heads back to the living room. 

"I dunno, I just kind of feel like a slut now" he says sadly.

"You're not a slut, sexuality isn't something you  _ -gah-  _ can just put in a box. If you don't like monogamy you don't have to… even if you  _ -nnn- _ like sex but don't want a relationship at all. It's all okay" Tweek tries to assure him. Craig appreciates his open mindedness but he's not sure Tweek would feel the same if he knew Craig was pregnant. 

"I guess I just feel a bit guilty about it," he says, avoiding Tweek's eyes.

"You don't need to dude, don't let people  _ -gah-  _ slut shame you" Tweek replies, he reaches into the bowl to grab some chips. 

"Thanks Tweek, I think I've learned from this that I do want a relationship. I'm gonna get to know people more now I think" Craig says. He doesn't know how to explain his thought process without revealing he's pregnant. 

"Well that's your choice, I'm definitely a relationship person. When I like someone I  _ -hnn-  _ can't really think about anyone else in that way" Tweek explains.

"You're a romantic?" Craig replies with a warm smile.

"Yeah I guess so" Tweek shrugs, but he smiles back.

"I think I will be too, from now on" Craig vows, not that anybody is gonna wanna be romantic with him. Nobody wants to raise someone else's kid. 

"Ready to  _ -nnn-  _ get started on the homework man?" Tweek asks and Craig nods.

"I think there's some formulas I missed" he admits. 

"Ah, easy. We can fix that" Tweek grins. 

They work for a few hours and it's going fairly well. Craig is understanding the concepts and Tweek seems to be a pretty good teacher. He begins to feel sick though, and that is affecting his concentration. Trying to hide it is difficult when it's just himself and Tweek.

Craig doesn't mean to be rude but he feels his stomach begins to heave and he knows he has to get to the bathroom. Without any explanation to Tweek he scrambles to his feet and takes off. When he ambles back in he knows Tweek is worried. 

"Are you alright?" Tweek asks, looking extremely concerned. 

"I'm okay, let's keep going" Craig tries to dismiss. 

"No way dude, I can  _ -nghh- _ tell you were distracted" Tweek presses, Craig doesn't know what to do.

"I'm okay now, it's passed" he shrugs.

"You're not, dude I can tell. You've been  _ -ah-  _ weird for weeks now. I'm worried about you" Tweek is relentless and Craig doesn't wanna lie to him. 

"Tweek, it's just…"

"Is it because I  _ -gah-  _ like you? Did Clyde tell you?" Tweek interrupts. Craig is taken aback. 

"What? No… I… you like me?" Craig stutters.

"Shit. I guess if we're being  _ -nghh-  _ honest yeah I do. The guys figured it out and they've been  _ -ah- _ ripping on me ever since and I just… I thought maybe you'd realised and were weirded out" Tweek rants, clearly uncomfortable.

"No, not at all Tweek. I guess I should be honest with you too. It's got nothing to do with you… I'm actually pregnant" Craig confesses. He doesn't know what else he can do, Tweek has been so nice to him and he doesn't want to make him feel worse. 

"Whoa, what?" Tweek replies, clearly not expecting Craig to say  _ that.  _

"I'm pregnant and it's just been really overwhelming figuring out what I'm going to do" he admits, resting a hand on his belly. 

"Well shit, do you know?" Tweek asks him.

"I'm keeping the baby and I'm doing it on my own. The dad is shit" Craig says "I just wasn't ready to tell people at school."

"Oh I'm sorry dude, but I'm sure you'll do a  _ -hnn-  _ great job. My confession seems so petty now" he says, sounding a bit shy. 

"Oh no it's… ah, if I'm honest I kinda like you too it's just… I've gotten myself into such a complicated situation with the baby and everything" Craig explains. If he wasn't pregnant he'd probably be thrilled at Tweek's confession but it's all just too much going on. He can't ask Tweek to take on all his bullshit now. 

"Oh dude, just know I'm here for you okay? Don't worry about my  _ -gah-  _ dumb crush okay? I'll just be a supportive friend" Tweek assures him, smiling sadly. 

"Yeah, I think that's best. You're amazing though, if I could date you I would" Craig says, hoping it's a bit of a comfort. He wants Tweek to know it's got nothing to do with him, he's just gotta think of the baby first. 

"It's alright man, I get that you're going through some shit" Tweek replies. 

"Thank you, you're the best" Craig says, and leans in so that he and Tweek can embrace. 

\--

Luke clearly wants to save his own ass and he beats Craig to the jump. Before Craig knows it rumors are flying. The only other person who knows besides his family is Tweek. Craig knows Tweek isn't spreading the rumors, so it has to be Luke. He's heard that apparently there's five potential dads and Craig doesn't know which one. Or that he had a gangbang and now doesn't know. Or even that he got pregnant on purpose because he wanted to screw someone with child support. Of course none of this is true, Craig knows exactly who the father is and there's no universe in which Craig would get pregnant on purpose. He's terrified of the future and the last thing he wanted was to be alone. 

The cat is out of the bag whether Craig likes it or not. Even though Craig himself hasn't confirmed or denied it, he's just ignoring the rumors but it doesn't really matter. His belly is growing and it's becoming obvious on its own. Craig realises that everyone knows and all the shit he has been dreading is finally happening. It's more than people talking about him. People laugh to his face, he's been called fat, called a slut and even a gold digger. The last one makes zero sense he's clearly a single parent. He supposes people like drama as long as it isn't happening to them. Craig's misfortune is their entertainment and until anything else more dramatic happens it's going to remain that way. It's like school has become a circus and he is at the exact center of it. He hates it but he has made his choice and at the end of the day he feels his baby is worth it. He tries to tell himself this when he is at his most upset, usually he'd just flip the bird and walk away but his hormones have him all kinds of messed up. He hates that too, he's just coming off as upset and hysterical and that's making people laugh more. 

All of his friends have been wonderful about it but Tweek has been extra kind. He goes out of his way to defend Craig when people call out nasty things in the hallway. He offers to carry Craig's books, even if Craig declines and he's always concerned of Craig is looking particularly nauseous or tired. Craig honestly appreciates the support as almost everyone else at school is being negative and mean. It doesn't mean it doesn't weigh on him though. 

On a Friday, after a tough week he drags himself home. Beyond tired and probably very hormonal he's upset. The entire bus ride home the kids sitting behind him had been loudly and obviously laughing at him and he's just at the end of his tether. He holds it in on the short work from the bus stop but almost as soon as he gets in the door he bursts out crying. He can't help it, it's all just so much. He's trying his hardest to do right by the baby, he wants to stay at school so he can get a better job and provide them a better future. He's doing a mature thing, why are his peers so  _ mean? _

"Oh baby" his mother says, "what's the matter?"

He hadn't realised she was even there, she must've got off work early today. He'd though he was alone and safe to just sob it out.

"I'm probably just being dramatic" he says through his tears.

"No, if it upsets you this much it's important" his mother says, rushing to his side and wrapping an arm around him.

"Everyone at school knows, obviously" he gestures to his belly "but they're so mean mom. I just, I hit my limit."

"That's okay sweetie" she says, rubbing his back comfortingly "you're allowed to get upset, just remember why you've decided to do this. You have a beautiful, healthy baby growing in there."

"I know," he says, wiping his tears away "I just get tired of the names, the assumptions and the straight up lies."

"The people who love you know those things aren't true" she comforts him giving him another reassuring squeeze. 

"I hope so" he replies, "I'm sorry I put us in this situation."

"Are you sorry that you're going to have a baby?" She asks him. He definitely isn't. He's developed a connection with his little one already and he knows he could never ever wish them away. He can't wait to meet them, hold them and take care of them. That will make everything worth it.

"No, I don't regret the baby I just wish I'd been smarter" he says, struggling to articulate his mixed feelings. 

"It's okay Craig, I know you'll do a wonderful job with your baby. I love you and I want to support you through a difficult time" she promises, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"I just… I don't deserve you" he says, feeling another wave of guilt and sadness wash over him. 

"Yes you do, anyone and everyone deserves support from their family" she encourages. He almost thinks he gets it. He imagines his own baby needing him in a similar way. He can't imagine turning them away. He knows he'd hold them in his arms and let them cry too, just like his mom is doing for him. 

"Thank you, I won't let you or the baby down. I'll stay in school even if it sucks" he says, rubbing his stomach affectionately. 

"I'm proud of you for that, you're making the mature choice," she says.

Honestly, that's all Craig really needed to hear. Someone acknowledging how hard he is trying. 

\--

It doesn't get easier as the pregnancy progresses. He just gets more uncomfortable. His belly is bigger and his peers are meaner and that's really all that changes. He's tired and tries his best to let the insults and comments bounce off of him but it still hurts. 

He withdraws from his friends a little bit too. It's just easier to stay home on the weekends. He can rest and try and recharge his social batteries to prepare himself for the onslaught on Monday. 

He's manages to catch up with and stay on top of schoolwork but he does have some special provisions from the school to support him. Cartman found out about these and has been staging protests ever since. Claiming that being a knocked up teenage slut isn't an illness and therefore Craig is cheating. That these provisions should be available to everyone etc. The school board is ignoring him, but Craig is having a harder time when Cartman is so in his face. 

He uses this weekend to rest and to work on some homework. His mom is thrilled that she doesn't have to bug him about it anymore, he does it on his own. He wants good grades so he can maybe, eventually go to college. He's got to get his shit together for the baby. He has to stop studying when the baby starts moving around. Sometimes the movements aren't too invasive but the baby is getting bigger. When the baby is in a bad position the movement and kicks are more painful and distracting. Today it's pretty strong and uncomfortable so he gives up on his homework and goes to lie down. 

He's not actually sleeping, he's too uncomfortable but he lets himself relax as much as he can. He reminds himself that the baby will only be inside him for so long and maybe he'll miss the kicking once they're born. He's lost in thought, watching his tummy move when there's a knock at the door 

"It's unlocked" Craig calls, it's too much of an ordeal to try and get up. His belly is in the way, it's probably just his mom checking up on him anyway. He struggles to sit up, but manages.

His door opens slowly and he sees… Tweek.

"Hey dude" Tweek says quietly "your mom said you'd  _ -nghh-  _ be okay seeing me?"

"She's always pushing me to go out" Craig says with a laugh "but I'm happy to see you, come in."

"I get  _ why  _ you don't  _ -ah-  _ wanna go out but I miss you" Tweek says earnestly as he takes a seat on the end of Craig's bed. 

"I miss you too" Craig admits honestly "it's just really uncomfortable trying to go anywhere with this belly, I'm so tired."

"That's fair enough, that's why I thought maybe  _ -hnn-  _ I'd come see you?" Tweek phrases it like a question, like Craig might turn him away.

"That's better for me" Craig agrees "I can lie down and stuff."

"Yeah definitely, I just feel like… we don't even really get to hang out much at school either because you're so stressed" Tweek says worriedly. 

Tweek isn't wrong. Craig knows he's distracted at school mainly because of the bullying but also being pregnant is just so tiring. Sometimes he hasn't got much energy to have a conversation. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that it's just not the greatest environment" Craig replies. 

"So you don't  _ -nghh-  _ mind me being here?" Tweek asks nervously. 

"What? No way, I'm glad you're here" Craig replies, he's unsure why Tweek is so on edge. Craig isn't gonna get mad or send him away.

"Good, good I'm glad, I know you're super  _ -ah-  _ focused on the baby at the moment, rightly so of course" he rambles.

"Tweek, it's fine. I want you here. I miss hanging out with you and meeting here is a good compromise. I just hope you'll still wanna hang out  _ after  _ I have the baby" Craig points out. 

"Of course man, why should having a baby matter?" Tweek dismisses but Craig knows it matters a ton. 

"Because babies cry, they poop, they puke… they're probably boring to the average teenager" Craig explains. 

"Maybe but I'm not a total dick and I wanna know your kid. You're important to me and I don't want to  _ -hnn- _ lose you over something so petty" Tweek assures him. 

"That's nice of you, I would miss you if you ditched me" Craig says jokingly, he rubs his stomach self consciously though. He knows the baby is about to change everything between them.

"I'm not ditching you, in fact I kinda can't get you out of my head" Tweek bites his lip and looks away. 

"Tweek…"

"Just hear me out okay… what if we just… tried it? We both  _ -nnn- _ like each other and I'm not bothered by the baby" Tweek continues. 

"You're not bothered that I'm about to have another man's baby?" Craig asks, unsure. 

"No Craig, I'm really not. I tried to  _ -nghh- _ forget about my crush but my feelings are just… they're just getting stronger and I think I'll  _ -ah-  _ go crazy unless I just… make it clear to you how I feel" Tweek says. 

"Yeah I… I just don't want to put all my shit on you" Craig admits. If there was no baby he'd absolutely date Tweek in a heartbeat but he doesn't want to over complicate Tweek's life.

"What if we just took it slowly? We can just be us? You can decide if you wanna  _ -hnn-  _ be more serious after you have the baby?" Tweek suggests. Craig doesn't understand why Tweek  _ wants  _ this so much. He wants it too of course but he can't imagine chasing after someone who is so pregnant. 

"That's not the worst idea I guess… it's not gonna help my reputation as school slut" he jokes self consciously. 

"Fuck them. I  _ -gah-  _ like you and you like me, right?" Tweek asks, moving closer to Craig on the bed.

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Well, let's do what makes  _ us  _ happy. People are gonna bitch regardless" Tweek points out. Craig is struck by the truth of that. He still deserves some happiness, and maybe things won't work out but at least they tried right? It seems like it's worth a shot, especially after all the pain and heartache he's already been through. 

"Okay, yeah just… you have to know when I have the baby they have to come first" Craig replies, wanting to make that clear from the get go.

"Of course Craig… can I… can I kiss you? To see how it feels?" Tweek asks, flushing a beet red. 

"O-okay sure" Craig replies nervously. Tweek scoots closer and leans in, his lips hovering just above Craig's own. They're both shaking, a little scared to take the plunge, but Tweek does it. The feeling when their lips finally meet is like a rush Craig has never felt before. Not with Luke or any of the others. This is what Tweek has been talking about this whole time, romance. 

Tweek goes to deepen the kiss but the angle is awkward and his bump gets in the way. The baby kicks as they part, Craig can't help but laugh.

"They don't want us to forget them" Craig grins.

"I could never" Tweek smiles, placing a hand on Craig's belly. 

\--

Their relationship is sort of put on hold when the baby arrives. Like a pause mode, Tweek keeps a distance, to whatever Craig wants him too. Craig notices that when he does come around he's always enthusiastic and wants to be involved. There's no disinterest or boredom. Craig doesn't make him care for the baby. The baby, a boy, is 100% Craig's responsibility but it is nice to have someone around that isn't his mom or a newborn. 

Craig names his son Morgan and honestly, he does kind of neglect Tweek a little when he first arrives. But Tweek seems to understand, he also seems to really like babies too, which is helpful. 

  
Craig thinks there's hope for them though. Morgan may not be  _ Tweek's  _ but he could grow to be. With time and love they could all become a family together. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
